The present invention relates to a releasable fastening device comprising first and second parts whereof the first part includes a body and a fastening member mounted in the body for movement relative thereto between a fastening position in which the fastening member engages the second part to fasten same in a predetermined position relative to the body and a releasing position in which it does not so engage the second part. Fastening devices of this kind are commonly fitted to luggage and other portable articles for fastening a lid in a closed position.
The fastening member of a device of the kind referred to may be a bolt or a latch. Fastening devices of the kind referred to commonly include a lock mechanism for controlling movement of the fastening member between its fastening and releasing positions.